Truths
by isles15
Summary: When the power goes off at NCIS HQ, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, Tony, Ducky and Ziva are trapped there. The 7 of them decide to play a game of truths, which leads to many secrets being revealed.


**I don't own NCIS because if I did then Jenny wouldn't be dead, Ziva wouldn't have left or be dead and Tony wouldn't have left. This is my first FanFic. I hope you like it. Set in Season 8 and Jenny is alive**

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were all sitting at their desks, doing paperwork. "Stupid paperwork!" Tony moaned. "I bet Jenny isn't even here anymore!" Gibbs groaned. "Actually, Jethro, I have to wait until ALL NCIS agents at Washington DC headquarters have done all their paperwork. So basically when the last agent in the building goes home, so can I" Jenny said as she came into the bullpen. Then, Ducky and Abby came up. "Hey guys" Abby said. "Hi Abby" the team chorused. Then the power went out. Everyone grabbed a torch from a desk or used their cellphone. "YAY! No power, no paperwork!" Gibbs' 4 'kids' shouted as they danced around the room. "Tim, Tony, Abs, Ziver, calm down" Gibbs warned. "OK boss" Tony and Tim chorused while Ziva nodded her head once to show she understood. "Yes sir" Abby said. "Abs, don't call me sir" Gibbs warned. "Yes Gibbs" she said. Then Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva all pushed their chairs into the carpet in the middle of the bullpen and Jenny, Ducky and Abby all grabbed one from other desks. All 6 of them sat in a circle. "How about a game of truths?" Tony asked. "Yeah!" Everyone except Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky yelled. The ME, the boss and the Director all looked at each other. "OK, we'll do it" they chorused. The 4 'kids' of Gibbs' jawdropped. "Who wants to go first?" Ziva asked. "Me!" Jenny squealed like a little kid. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday" Ducky whispered to Gibbs. "Agreed Duck" Gibbs whispered back. "Jenny, who would you like to ask you first?" McGee asked. 'Hmmm, who am I going to go for? Tony's question might be too personal, oh, Ducky would be perfect!' Jenny thought. "Ducky" Jenny simply said. "OK my dear, erm, if you could be Anthony, Abigail, Timothy or Ziva for a day then who would it be?" Ducky asked. "That's actually pretty easy, to be honest. Sorry Jethro, but I would be Abby because I actually have a degree in Forensic Science, and I really enjoy it" Jenny said. "You have a degree in Forensic Science? Now you can help me in my lab whenever you want" Abby said excitedly. "Gibbs, you're next. Who do you want to ask your question?" Ziva asked. "I have to work" Gibbs said grumpily as he tried to sit at his desk. "Jethro, I'm your boss, and I say no working" Jenny said, before she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down onto his chair. Gibbs and Jenny looked into each others' eyes for a while and a tear poured down Jenny's face, but she quickly wiped it away. Only Gibbs saw. He knew exactly what she was thinking: she was still in love with him. "OK, erm Tony, do you want to ask my question?" Gibbs asked quickly. "OK, boss, this might be pretty hard, but would you rather be stuck in Cybercrime for a week, or be the Director for a week?" Tony asked. "Erm, I'm going to have to go with choice 2. Sorry Jen, but I would rather be the Director than stuck in a room full of computers" Gibbs replied. "Who wants to go next?" Abby asked.

"Who wants to go next?" Abby asked. "I will!" Ducky cried. "OK, Duck-man, who do you want to ask your question?" Tony asked. "Timothy, if you will" the ME said to McGee politely. "OK, how do you see everyone here? You can include Jimmy too" McGee asked. "Erm, I see Jethro as my brother, Jennifer as my sister-in-law, Anthony, Timothy, Abigail and Ziva as my nieces and nephews, and Mr Palmer as my son" Ducky said. "That's a good answer Ducky" Abby replied. Ducky then smiled at her. "Tony, you're next" Gibbs said. "OK Ziva, would you like the pleasure of asking me a question?" Tony asked the curly haired Israeli. "OK, I will do it. Would you rather be an Agent Afloat again or stuck in an Interrogation Room with Gibbs and I?" Ziva asked Tony. "Sorry Zi, boss, but I would rather be an Agent Afloat again than stuck in an Interrogation Room with you 2." Tony said. "Good answer Tony" McGee said. Gibbs and Ziva glared at him. "Thank you McKind" Tony replied to the computer geek. "McGee your turn to be asked" Gibbs said. "OK, Abby would you like to do my question please?" McGee asked the Goth. "Yes please Timmy!" Abby exclaimed. "OK, would you rather go on a date with me or stay at Tony's place for a week?" "Date with you, because one time when I was with just DiNozzo, it was at mine and he kept me up until 3 in the morning!" McGee gave Tony a look. "Ziva, your turn to be asked" Ducky told Ziva. "OK, Jenny would you like the pleasure?" Ziva asked her friend. Jenny stayed quiet before Gibbs slipped his hand into her's, making her feel braver. "OK, how did you feel when you came here to be a part of Gibbs' team?" Jenny asked Ziva. "I was excited actually, but I felt not everybody liked me after that slap fight we had Abby" Ziva said, at the words SLAP FIGHT Gibbs' head snapped to Abby and Ziva. "What slap fight?" He asked curiously. "When you were in a coma boss, Ziva and Abby had a slap fight." McGee told Gibbs. "OK, just wondering." Gibbs said. "Who's next?" Tony asked.

"Who's next?" Tony asked. Everyone looked at Abby. "OK, I'll go. Gibbs can you ask me my question please?" The goth asked the man who was like a Father to her. "Sure Abs. What languages do you speak?" Gibbs asked. "That's a good one Jethro" Ducky said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "OK, I speak English, American Sign Language AKA ASL and French." Abby said. "Gibbs your turn" McGee said. "Jen would you like to ask me my question?" Gibbs asked his former girlfriend. Tears streamed down Jenny's face. She said nothing and ran upstairs to cry. "I'll go" Gibbs said quietly. He went upstairs and found Jenny sitting at the Director's Office door crying. "Jen, Jen, what's wrong?" Gibbs said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "I, I love you Jethro" she sobbed. "Hey, hey, I love you too" he whispered. Then they shared a kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss, stood up and he slipped his hand into her's and they went down the stairs, smiling. "OK, this is romantic" Ziva said. "Yeah Zi" Tony replied. "Hey guys" Abby curiously said. "Jen, you're asking me my question if that's OK" Gibbs said to his now girlfriend. "Yeah it is. OK, erm, I can't think of a good question, so I'm going to have to reuse one. How do you see everyone here?" Jenny asked. "OK, I see Tony and Tim as my sons, Abby and Ziva as my daughters, Ducky as my brother, Jimmy as my nephew, and Jen, well I see you as my wife" Gibbs said, before he and Jenny both blushed and Ducky, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all burst into laughter. "Best game of truths ever!" Abby cried as tears of laughter poured down her face. Then Gibbs and Jenny kissed. "OK, that's enough." Ducky said, disgusted. Jenny and Gibbs then broke apart. Then the lights came on. It was as if the lights would only turn on if Jenny and Gibbs were together again because it seemed like they were meant to be.


End file.
